Kiss me if you care
by Louisa Storey
Summary: Tracy and Link's relationship is heading for a rocky path will they be able to cope or will it all come down in ruins? It's the sequel to "The Kiss" More Trink with bits of Penweed. NOT FINSIHED, SORRY
1. Chapter 1

Link glanced at the clock for what seemed like the 100th time in about five minutes. The classes today had dragged on and on and on. He stared out the window again, it was so sunny and he knew Tracy would be waiting for him any moment now. Why couldn't that damn bell just ring! This weekend had been absolute bliss as he'd got to spend every waking moment of it with Tracy. He was surprised she wasn't sick of the sight of him yet, though things were finally starting to look up for them. Mr Cannon once being released from hospital had been arrested and jailed for attempted murder and Velma Von Tussle had fled from the police so that meant Amber had to live with her Aunt and Uncle. Also the Corny Collin's show is on a break for a week after recent events so that meant a whole week after school with his girl. Finally the bell went and Link jumped right out of his seat and headed for the door and just before he went out he heard the teacher say,

"Mr. Larkin where are you off to in such a hurry?"

The nosy old bat didn't even need to know but Link felt so happy he replied truthfully,

"To spend the evening with my girl." and he winked cheekily at the teacher. She looked at him in astonishment and lots of girls in the class burst into giggles but he couldn't have cared less so he bounced on out of the classroom happily.

The first thing Link saw as he got out of the main doors of the school was Tracy standing at the gates clutching onto her books waiting patiently. His face broke into an instant grin. He called out her name and she turned round and smiled brightly. He hadn't saw her all day because she had been at a photo shoot at Mr Pinky's Hefty Hideaway this morning so he wasn't able to pick her up for school. She looked absolutely amazing, her hair was now a chocolate brown colour and her blonde streaks were completely gone, though he'd always loved them he really, really liked her hair now. It was straight except for that little flick at the bottom of her hair and it looked so shiny and silky, just like it was at the Miss Hairspray pageant. Also she was wearing a small red hair band to match the dress she was wearing now. It was red and had little white polka-dots all over it, it went in at all the right places showing off all her wonderful curves and it fell to just below her knees so it still showed a bit of leg. Now Link rarely noticed what girls wore but this was completely out of this world.

Some freshmen ran past, banging into her and made her drop all of her books. She smiled and started to pick them up and almost immediately Link started to help her. They stood up and he handed her the books he had collected off the ground.

"Thanks but you …" she said but just at that moment Link leaned in and kissed her deeply.

"What was that for?" she said grinning.

"Do I really need a reason." He said cheekily and leant in to kiss her again but she pushed him away and giggled.

"So what do you want to do today, bowling, ice cream, swimming or maybe just a walk?" he said and wrapped his arm around her,

"Aw it all sounds so good but I can't do any of them as I've got way too much homework." And she sighed loudly.

"Well babe as long as we are together I don't care what we are doing." And he winked at her.

"Link you're so cheesy!" she said laughing.

They walked over to his car and just before they got in he gave her a small peck on the cheek, which lead to another and another and another and they slowly lead down to her neck.

"Link not here!" she said giggling and trying to push him off but he continued anyway.

"Babe it's not my fault you're so irresistible." He said and planted another couple of kisses on her neck. Then she put her hands on his face and gave him a heart melting kiss on the lips. Once they drew apart he gazed at her dreamily.

"That stopped you" she said laughing and she jumped into his car.

"Hey not fair!" he whined and he got into the car. He was totally head over heels in love with her. Though he knew he could have any woman he wanted and he still got those flirtatious looks from girls even if Tracy and him were together but he didn't want anyone but Tracy.

"Right, two multiplied by the square root of x equals... he looks so cute when he fiddles with his pen like that. No! I have to concentrate." Tracy scolded herself but however hard she tried to concentrate her mind would just wander back to Link. It was strange seeing him sitting on _her _bed and doing his homework, she wouldn't have believed anyone if they told her last year that this would ever happen.Then suddenly it hit like a ton of bricks, all the photos of him were still stuck around her room, she felt her cheeks go instantly red. Unluckily for her Link looked at her and chuckled.

"Lil' darlin what are you getting all flustered about?" and he shifted closer to her.

"Emm well, look its okay if you want to leave and break up with me because you think that I'm sort of stalker as I know it's really weird to have all those photo's of you all over my bedroom but I had a really big crush on you, I'll close my eyes and you can leave, don't worry I don't care." She blabbered on and then shut her eyes tight and she felt a few tears sting her eyes. She waited for a moment to hear him leave when she felt a soft pair of lips crash onto hers. She jumped back in surprise and he started to laugh.

"Hey it's not funny!" she said huffing.

"Trace there's no way you're getting rid of me that easily. I think it's quite cute anyway it's not like I haven't saw them before." And then Link started to look embarrassed.

"When were you in my room before?" she said looking at him curiously.

"Well… I was here when you were at the march as I felt bad and I was worried about you and your Ma invited me in." he looked away and his cheeks turned a bit pink.

"Aw Link you're so sweet!" she said smiling.

"Hey don't call me sweet that's what I'm supposed to call you!" he said teasingly and started to tickle her.

"Link! Stop it!" she squealed in delight. They twisted and turned about as Tracy tried to escape his grip.

They ended up lying beside each other and Link wrapped his arms around Tracy and started to play with a strand of her hair. She smiled to herself as they lay in a comfortable silence. She was actually starting to feel very tired.

"Tracy, I better go here, it's getting late." he said quietly into her ear and he was about to move when Tracy held onto his arm.

"No, not yet." She pleaded looking deep into his crystal blue eyes. She really didn't want him to leave as everything was going so perfect and she didn't want it to end.

"Fine but just another five minutes." He said and yawned and stretched a bit. She cuddled up into his arms and she could feel his chest moving up and down. She felt herself starting to doze off and Link's chest starting to go up and down a bit slower and steadier. It was nice to be in his arms, then slowly she drifted off to sleep.

Edna and Wilbur walked up their stairs, it had been a long night down at the shop and it was already midnight. Edna didn't usually help down at the shop but it was particularly busy today and her ironing load was pretty small. She knew Link and Tracy had been up here on their own doing their homework but she trusted them not to do anything stupid, especially in her house. She walked up into Tracy's room to check she was sleeping and had a huge fright when she saw Link lying there and her snuggled up in his arms.

"Aw Wilbur come here, look how cute they are. Doesn't that just remind you of us two when we were younger?"

Edna walked in and threw a blanket over the two of them, Tracy stirred a bit but went back to sleep. She smiled, young love was so sweet.

"Edna, you better give his parents a ring. They will be wondering where he is." said Wilbur sensibly. She took one more peek at the kids and turned the light off but she left the door open, just to be sure.

Tracy woke up and rubbed at her eyes. It was only half six, wait a minute. She could feel someone's arms wrapped round her. It was Link's. The two of them must have dosed off last night. They were still in their clothes that they wore yesterday. She heard him muffle a couple of noises in his sleep and then shift about a bit but still didn't move his arms from her.

"Link, Link." She whispered and shook him a wee bit.

He made a few noises and then fell back to sleep.

"Link." She repeated and pushed him a bit harder and he suddenly jerked and said,

"I'm up, I'm up." He rubbed at his eyes and looked at her confused.

"Trace, what are you doing at my house?"

"Link, this is my house. We fell asleep last night." She said smiling at him.

"What? What you mean I've been here all night?" he said starting to look worried.

Tracy nodded.

"CRAP!" he shouted and sprung out of the bed.

"Link what's the matter?" she said confused watching him as he ran round frantically picking up his books and throwing them into his bag.

He ran up and kissed her on the forehead and ran out and she followed him.

"I'll pick you up in an hour doll!" he shouted as he ran out the door in a bit of a mess.

"Link! Link what's the matter?" she shouted but he didn't hear her as he had already got into his car and had sped up the road.

Tracy stood there at the door when she heard her mother come running up to her.

"Tracy, hon what was all that about?" she said.

"I really, don't know." She said feeling very confused at that moment. What had got into Link?


	2. Chapter 2

Tracy sat in her kitchen as her mother was cooking up something or another, staring at the old clock hanging on their wall. Link was already ten minutes late and there was still no sign of him. She walked into her room and picked up her bag. A little flash of light caught her eye from her bed; it was Link's shiny silver comb so she picked it up and slipped it into her bag. Then she glanced out her window and saw Link's car skid into her driveway. Tracy ran out of her room, kissed her mother on the cheek who handed her a bag of pancakes and ran on out of the house, forgetting to close the door behind. She hopped into Link's car and smiled brightly at him,

"Morning" she said but she didn't receive her usual good morning kiss.

"Hello." He mumbled and drove on up the street.

Tracy glanced round at Link several times and he didn't open his mouth. They sat in silence for five minutes and Tracy started to feel uneasy so she thought she ought to break the silence. She couldn't think of anything to say until she heard his stomach growl and she felt a smile coming at the corner of her mouth.

"Ma made you some pancakes this morning." And she held the little brown paper bag up and there was a delicious smell coming off them. Her Ma always cooked her friends something but this morning she thought that Tracy and Link would be eating together but after Link had rushed out she had just put his share of the pancakes into a bag and Tracy could give it to him when he picked her up. He parked the car in the school and pulled out the keys.

"Oh okay" he said dryly. Tracy felt a bit hurt. What was wrong with him?

"Link what's the matter?"

"Nothing" he muttered quietly.

"Link I know when something is wrong with you, so please just tell me." And she placed a comforting hand on the top of his arm.

"AHH!" he yelped in pain and dodged away from her once she had touched his arm. Tracy gasped and moved closer to him, she could even sense some fear off him.

"Link what's the matter with your arm?" she said genuinely worried and started to pull his sleeve up so she could have a better look but he abruptly pushed her hand away.

"Nothing Tracy will you just leave it! Why do you always nag at me!" he snapped at her and he looked into her eyes and she saw that his eyes filled up with guilt. Tracy turned to get out of the car.

"Look Trace I'm…"

"No Link I'll just leave it! I don't' want to annoy you anymore than I already have. I'm sorry for caring about you but it looks like you don't want me!" she said sharply but her voice started to wobble and tears ran down her cheeks but she wiped them away. She slammed the door shut and walked into school briskly. People stared at her and she felt more tears welling in her eyes. Link called out her name several times but she just ignored him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link had really screwed up big time. He'd been such a jerk to Tracy and all she'd done was be kind and caring. He could feel his eyes water, everything was so messed up. He couldn't bear to go into school but he didn't want to go near his home either. He noticed that Tracy had left the little bag of pancakes on the seat for them. He lifted them up and started to eat them, they tasted so good and his growling stomach agreed too. He should have at least talked to her, got on like normal or something instead of turning into this big jerk, like the old Link Larkin…

It wasn't as if he didn't like last night, actually he'd loved it. He'd loved the fact he got to wakeup with his girl in his arms, if only he could do that everyday but then reality hit him like a ton of bricks and he left her confused and hurt. Link rubbed at his arm again it still ached a lot and he would once in a while get sharp pains in it. He pulled up his sleeve and the top of his arm was completely purple. He knew Tracy would freak completely if she saw it but that was no excuse for how he had treated her. He needed to find her before first class.

Link sprinted down the corridors every once in a while banging in to someone, he heard some shout "Larkin what's the rush?" but he couldn't make out who it was so he went on. He ran up to Tracy's locker but she wasn't there instead Penny and Seaweed was standing there in deep discussion.

"Hey you guys have you…" suddenly Penny slapped his right across the face really hard.

"Yeah I deserved that." He said truthfully.

"Damn right you did cracker! What the heck came over you!" shouted Seaweed looking very angry, Tracy had obviously told Penny what had happened and penny had told Seaweed.

"I know I know I'm a complete idiot but I really need to find Tracy, have you seen her about?" Link said looking over his shoulder in case she was about.

"Girls bathroom." said Seaweed but Penny didn't open her mouth she was still huffing with Link.

"Thanks, I owe you." And Link ran off.

"Damn right you do Larkin, be glad I didn't kick your ass!" he shouted down the corridor half joking, half being honest.

Link stood patiently outside of the girls toilets and lots of girl walked out of it and the bell went but Tracy still didn't appear.

A group of girls walked out and all smiled at him flirtatiously.

"Hey, by any chance do you know if Tracy Turnblad is in there?" he asked.

Their smiles dropped when they realised that he wasn't interested in any of the.

"If you're talking about the girl sobbing then yeah," said the tall blonde haired one, "if things don't work out between you two give me a call." She said and winked and slipped a piece of paper in his front pocket.

Link looked at her disgusted, if she'd had said that too him last year he would certainly have called her back but not now that he was a changed man.

"Sorry doll, but even if things didn't work out, I wouldn't be calling you." He said and handed her back the piece of paper.

She shot him a dirty look and so did the rest of her group and they strutted on down the hall obviously saying stuff about him but he couldn't have cared less.

He heard a teacher come down the hall and he knew he would get a detention of he didn't hide and fast so he slipped quietly into the girl's toilets.

It smelt particularly nice compared to the boy's toilets and it actually way clean.

It was completely silent except for the small sobbing noise which was coming from the last toilet. He walked toward it slowly and his shoes clicked on the hard tiled floor. He knocked on the door and the sobbing stopped at once.

"I'm coming out now." said that sweet familiar voice sniffing gently.

The door swung open to reveal Tracy standing at it clutching on to a couple of tissues.

"Link what are you doing in here? Your not supposed to be here!" she said and tried to push the door shut again but he put his foot in between it so she couldn't.

"Trace, please." He said.

"Don't you please me! You were the one who completely ignored me in the car, who shouted at me, so don't make me out like the bad guy!" she shouted and looked him right in the eyes but he could see more water appearing in them.

"I know I was totally out of line. I shouldn't have treated you like that at all. I'm such a jerk." He said apologetically.

"I just wanted to know if you were okay." She said quietly.

He went to speak again but she got in first.

"Look Link if you really hated last night, why didn't you just go? Though since you're too cowardly to do it yourself I'll do it for you." She said and walked straight past him but he grabbed onto her arm so she couldn't leave.

"No Trace, please just listen. I never thought that I loved last night, it was amazing, special. I'm so sorry I just left, I panicked I was scared my fath…folks would get angry at me. Yeah you're right I am a coward but I'm a coward because I just left you like that." He said.

"Why were you so off with me this morning then?" she asked him and his hand slipped down from her arm to her hand.

"I don't know I felt rotten afterward. I'm so sorry babe. Please forgive me." He pleaded.

She reached up to him and kissed him softly.

"I forgive you." She said smiling a tiny bit but still sniffed a bit.

He wrapped his arms around her tightly,

"I'm so sorry I got you so upset." He said and kissed her on the lips

Suddenly the door squeaked open and a small girl with ginger hair, freckles and big glasses walked, she gasped loudly

"You're not supposed to be in here! I'm telling!" she squealed and ran out of the toilets.

"Run!" Link said laughing and him and Tracy ran out onto the corridors. Then they heard the little girl shout,

"Look there they are!"

Link and Tracy ran out of the old school building and round a small corner. Tracy giggled uncontrollably and Link laughed quietly a couple of times. They heard the clicking of heels on the ground and three people discussing where they might have went to. They heard the footsteps get closer and closer and Tracy was still giggling.

Link covered Tracy's mouth in an attempt to get her to keep quiet. Her soft mouth tickled his hand and he could feel her warm breath hitting it. He started to tingle a little. Finally they heard all the people walk back into the school and Link let out a sigh of relief.

"What do you think of classes today?" said Link mischievously.

"Entirely pointless, it's not as if I listen in them anyway." Tracy said smiling playfully at him.

"Well then maybe me and you should skip the rest of the day and go out somewhere?" Link said.

"Now that sounds like a plan." She said and they ran over to his car heading for who knows where.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It wasn't fair, so what she had been talking to Shelly that was hardly a cause for a detention? Mr. Flak had always hated her and he was just trying to find a reason to get her out of his classroom. It was partly his fault that she had lost Link as well, if he hadn't have given her that stupid detention. Amber walked into the room timidly feeling all eyes in the room land on her. She dropped the small pick detention slip on the teacher's desk and went and sat down at one of the small desks. Everyone had stopped looking at her and had returned to their dancing. She watched them twist and turn smoothly, if only she could dance like that. Everyone looked like they were having fun, they didn't have a routine they just went with the flow. Though one person who stuck out like a sore thumb to Amber that boy Seaweed. He danced so smoothly and those hips moved in all the right directions. Maybe if she could just talk to him though that stupid bimbo who he was dating was standing over there sucking on a lolly pop. Amber then remembered that was Tracy's best friend. Her mother was right there were other advantages to being nice to Tracy.

"Emm hi I'm Amber."

"I know who you are." He said rudely. She'd thought she would melt once she saw those deep brown eyes gaze into hers.

"Hi I'm Penny, Tracy's best friend, you know the girl who you hated because she started to date your ex-boyfriend."

"I know who she is." Amber replied bitterly and Seaweed gave her a funny look. Amber then turned her attention to Seaweed.

"You're a really good dancer." She complimented him. She saw Seaweed wasn't sure how to react to her.

"Oh em, thanks." He said.

"I know we all started on bad terms so I was wondering maybe you would like to come to my party tonight so we could start again. Seaweed looked unsure and penny looked a bit confused.

"Can we bring friends?" Penny said. Perfect, she'd fallen right into her trap and the good thing was Amber didn't have to say anything.

"Yeah sure, bring whoever you like but try and limit the number to about two or three, I don't want my house getting too over crowded." She said smiling innocently. Amber knew exactly who'd they bring.

"So I'll see you at my party tonight?" said Amber.

"Yeah okay then." Penny replied and Seaweed looked quizzically at her. The bell rang loudly and everyone started to pack up.

"Toodles!" Amber said with a fake on her face and strutted out of detention, everything was falling into place.


	3. Chapter 3

"Link are we nearly there yet?" groaned Penny from the backseat of his car. Tracy was applying some lipstick with his side view mirror and Seaweed and Penny had been making out for the past five minutes until Penny had just spoke up. Link had hoped he never would be going near Amber's house again in his life but Tracy had convinced him it would be a good thing to do since Amber had been nice to them recently. None of the four teenagers wanted to go in the first place but they all had persuaded themselves and each other that it would be polite to go.

"Yeah we are coming up to it now." said Link. Amber rarely threw house parties when they were dating as her mother wouldn't have wanted to mess up her house but since her mother was gone and Amber was supposedly living on her own she'd decided to throw a house party. Link had only been to two of her parties and they never turned out good. Link saw Tracy gazing out the window looking quite miserable. He knew hat she'd been looking forward to night out with him alone and this was the last place she wanted to come but being the kind hearted person she is she agreed to come for Amber's sake even though Amber had always been a cow to her. He'd such an amazing evening planned, dinner at the fanciest restaurant in town, then they'd go dancing, it would have been perfect. Finally they reached her house, Link knew it all to well. It was a tall grand house painted a creamy colour everything was so plain no bright colours in sight except in an attempt to brighten up the place he noticed that Amber had scattered white fairy lights all over the roof of her house. It really didn't do anything. There were already loads of people walking into her house and there were even some hanging about outside, the people arriving now really weren't the usual crowd who would come to her parties. They got out of the car and walked up to her door, Seaweed knocked on it and suddenly Amber opened the door and put on a big fake smile. Link did really not like the look of that.

"Seaweed, Penny, Link and Tracy!" You made it, it's great to see you!" she squealed. They walked into the living room, the room was filled with people dancing and it looked like the party was in full swing. They stood over beside the drinks table, none of them felt like dancing. He noticed that Tracy was staring at Amber's grand father clock willing it to go faster, he felt exactly the same way. Why were they even here? This was stupid, they should really just go no one is forcing them to stay here. Suddenly the door burst open and a big group of teenagers came in, they were holding bottle of beer and they looked pretty rowdy. He felt his heart pumping faster and Tracy latched onto his hand.

"Hey who invited you here?" said Amber, Link did really not like the tone of her voice it sounded all to knowing.

"Link I really don't like the look of this, can we just go?" Tracy pleaded Link, she obviously was feeling a lot worse than he was.

"I know what you mean lil' darlin. I'll tell Seaweed." He said calmly.

"Hey Seaweed I think we should go." he said.

Seaweed nodded his head in agreement, "Yeah this really ain't our scene."

They got up and walked over to the door when they heard one of the older teenagers shout,

"Hey look it's the Corny Collin's kids!"

Link gulped, this wasn't going to turn out good.

"Well go on give us a dance!" he shouted tipsily and then downed another can of beer and the rest of his group laughed loudly and they looked like they had a lot to drink too.

They all walked up to them and Link took a step back and he felt the hard cold door hit against his back, if only he could reach that handle they could get out of here.

"We were just leaving." said Seaweed trying to show that he was unaffected by their sudden ganging around them.

"Aw so soon, you are not even going to give us a dance with your girls." He said and looked at the rest of his gang and then two of them grabbed Tracy and Penny.

"Let go!" shouted Tracy but they had a strong grip around her. Tracy and Penny tried to pull away when Link stepped in and pulled the two girls away from them.

"Well I don't really go for nerds and fat chicks anyway!" and they all started to laugh.

"Shut up!" shouted Link and he stood taller and braver.

"Oh so the skinny white boy talks. Well Link, if that's your name I thought you would have a bit of a better taste she really isn't your type. I mean I bet the only reason your dating her is because she is easy. How's she in bed? I'd say she'd turn into a right wee minx but she'd probably just squash you." He said spitefully and his whole group burst into fits of laughter. Link felt the anger bubbling up inside of him but before he did anything Seaweed spoke up.

"Hey will you shut up and stop disrespecting my friends!" he yelled at him. Link could see from the corner of his eye Amber standing there pretending to be shocked but he knew it was all an act.

"Me shut up? Negro boy I think you should be the one to shut up." But before he could continue Tracy swung her leg right into his crotch. The boy fell onto the ground in pain and the rest of his group looked at her astounded.

"GO!" she screamed and they ran out of the house and sprinted to Link's car. Penny and Tracy jumped into the backseat and Link and Seaweed got into the front.

"Hurry up man!" shouted Seaweed as Link tried to get the car started as the rest of the gang were running out after them. The car started at the nick of time and Link floored it and drove as fast as he could away from the place. He sped up the road not heading in any particular direction, just getting as far away from Amber's house as possible. He pulled in outside a closed shop, it was pitch black outside and there was not another person in sight.

They sat in complete silence but not an awkward one, they were just so relieved to get out of that place, away from the danger.

Link was about to speak but he didn't bother he sat still.

"Are you okay Tracy?" said Seaweed and Link turned round immediately at the mention of her name.

He saw her face was buried in Penny's shoulder and Penny waved them to turn back around. Link felt his heart sink, this was the second time today she had cried. She shouldn't have to put up with all this. He knew exactly why she was crying, it was because of what that drunken jerk had said. He started the car again and drove toward Maybelle's place. Seaweed looked over at him and gave him a sympathetic look. The silence returned in the car again except for a small sniff every once in a while from Tracy. This had been such a terrible day except when Tracy and him went off during school. He knew from the start that going to Amber's place was not a good idea

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_Hey this chapter is really short because I'm hoping to write shorter chapters so that means I can update sooner. Please read and review xxx_


	4. Chapter 4

Link had dropped off Penny and Seaweed at Maybelle's about ten minutes earlier. Seaweed had got out of the car and gave him a sympathetic pat; he knew exactly what Link was going through. Penny had given Tracy a big hug and had smiled at Link. Once they had driven off they had waved for several minutes but then walked inside. Since then Tracy and Link had sat in silence and all Link had been aching to do was break it. Then he heard a couple of sniffles coming from Tracy.

"Trace darlin' are you okay?

"Yip." She said trying to sound cheery but she was fooling no one. Her voice was shaky and Link knew she could burst into tears any minute now. Link pulled his car up along the side path outside Tracy's house and climbed into the back seat beside her.

"Come here babe." He said and held her tightly in his arms trying to comfort her. He half expected her to start crying again but she just sat there in silence.

"Link?" she whimpered.

"Yeah babe?"

"You know that guy at the party."

"Yeah…" Link did not like were this conversation was leading to.

"Well maybe what he said. I don't know really. But maybe what he said might have been the tiniest bit true. I mean he's right, I really am not your type." She said wearily.

"Trace how could you think that? You know I love you more than anything and with all that we have been through together I thought you would have known me better." He said shocked that she would even consider what that jerk had said would even be half true.

"I don't know except you aren't being honest with me anymore." She mumbled quietly staring directly at the ground.

"What?" he said and pulled his arms away from her so he could look at her face and he really did not like that sad expression that had taken over her face.

"Link, what am I supposed to think? I don't know what's going on with you but I do know that you aren't clumsy enough to give yourself bruises everyday."

Link pulled at his sleeves self consciously tugging them further down his arm. He hadn't shown off his bare arms in weeks so how did she know?

"Look Trace I just hurt myself, everyone does once in a while. Just drop it." He said trying to think of any cover up so he could change the subject fast.

"There you go again Link! First you lie to me then you completely shut me out. What am I supposed to think then?"

Link sat still and he felt her eyes scanning his face for any reaction but he gave her none. He couldn't speak, how could he reply to that when he knew it was all true?

"Link please." She pleaded him and she held onto his arm. The silence and tension was killing him but he didn't know what to say and he knew if he did it would all come out wrong like the last time.

"Do you not care enough about me to speak to me?" she whimpered.

He'd managed to do it again. Talking always got him into a mess and when he didn't speak then that would get him into an even bigger one. He knew that he had to end this silence.

"Tracy you know that's not true. If anything I care too much to tell you." he admitted he knew he couldn't continue to lie to her. He always felt guilty when he did. He slid his hand through his jet black hair nervously waiting for her to reply.

"Link, I can't sleep at night knowing something is going on with you, knowing that you aren't safe and someone is hurting you. All I do these days is worry so please just tell me."

Link couldn't look at her, she was right as always and he knew if he looked into her beautiful brown eyes he would melt.

"Trace, I can't" he said sorrowfully.

"What do you mean you can't? Do you not trust me or something?" she said

"No, no it's not that it's just I really can't."

"Link I love you with all my heart, I love you more that anything in this world but how is a relationship supposed to work if there is no honesty?" and at those words she broke down, tears spilled out her eyes and it made Link feel so bad. Though what were those last words supposed to mean? He still didn't talk because if he did then he'd mess everything up further but if he didn't talk then he'd mess it up as well. It was really a no win situation.

"Fine then Link I'll take the hint." And she got up to leave but Link grabbed onto her arm and pulled her back towards him.

"No, no Trace don't go." He begged her. He couldn't loose her not now, not ever.

"Wait for what Link? I thought I knew you but I don't know you at all. I don't know your family; you might not even have a family for all I know. I never noticed till now that you always just leave details out." She said angrily but still sounded very upset.

He stared at her; all he wanted to do was kiss her and forget everything.

"I love you with my whole heart but sometimes love isn't enough. Until you are ready to tell the truth, I…I think you should have this back." She said tearfully and slipped his promise ring off her finger and handed it back to him. Link felt his heart shatter into a million pieces.

"No I want you to have it, please put it back on. Don't do this to me, I need you so much." And he pulled her in and kissed her passionately. He felt her melt at his touch and he wrapped his arms around her waist.

"No Link, no," she said pulling away from his hold and fresh new tears fell down her cheeks, "don't make it harder for me please." She opened the car door and he grabbed onto her hand desperately.

"Trace." He said and stared deeply into her eyes. He felt her soften at the touch of his hand but she slipped her hand delicately out of his as she found some strength. She ran away sobbing frantically. He felt like his heart had been ripped out of his chest and stomped all over. He watched her run up to her door, she took one last glance down at him and looked so sorrowful. He saw as her mother came to the door and hugged her tightly. He knew Tracy and him were meant to be together but it looked hopeless now and all because of what he said, or what he hadn't said.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seaweed really didn't like that look on Penny's face. She was pacing up and down his living room constantly staring at the phone or glancing out the window.

"Look Penny babe, don't worry your pretty little head they can sort themselves out. They are too loved up to break up over such a silly thing.

"No Seaweed, it's much, much more than that." She said. Seaweed was starting to become very curious.

"What else happened?" he asked.

"It's Link. Tracy said he's not being honest anymore to her. He keeps coming in with new bruises the past week and he keeps coming up with feeble excuses."

"Oh crap! How did she notice?"

"What do you mean how did she notice? Did you know anything about this before?" she asked him.

Then suddenly there was a roll of thunder, a flash of lightening and the rain started to pour down heavily. Penny jumped back in fright and Seaweed wrapped his arms around her.

"Link is having trouble at home." He whispered.

"What! Oh my gosh, Tracy will completely freak! I need to ring her quickly or talk to Link." Then just at the moment there was a huge bang on the door. Penny screamed loudly.

"Penny babe calm down and breathe." And he walked to the door and opened. The rain was pouring down heavily and there standing outside his door was Link. His eyes were bloodshot and he looked pretty shaken up.

"Dude get in!" Seaweed said and dragged his friend inside.

"What happened?" asked Penny.

"She, she left me." Link said and held up the promise ring.

Seaweed felt a sickly feeling in his stomach; this was going to be one rough night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How could such an insignificant and small thing torture her so much? Tracy had been staring at Link's sliver comb sitting on her dressing table for the last couple of minutes. She finally went up and grabbed it. It wasn't the comb that got to her so much it was who it belonged to. She knew it was the only thing that connected her to Link right now and she didn't want to let go of it. It had a strong smell of ultra clutch coming off it, distinctively Link. The lights flickered and there was a huge flash of lightening. Why did she do it? She loved him but she'd thought he would tell her what was going on but instead he sat in silence. It finally made her realise he didn't love her as much as she loved him. Then when he kissed her, she didn't want to leave his arms but she knew she had to. She looked at the comb again; this was going to be one rough night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Penny stared out her window and watched the flashes of lightening light up the sky. She pulled her soft blanket close to her and wrapped it around her. Prudy had finally seen sense after the Miss Hairspray Pageant and had given Penny a bit more freedom so for once she wasn't tied down to the bed. She felt so sorry for Link. He'd been such a mess and she didn't even want to imagine what Tracy was like at that moment. She wanted to be back with Seaweed but she didn't want to push her luck, her mother was still getting used to the whole "Freedom" thing. There was another huge flash of lightening; it lit up the whole sky. All Penny could think about what Tracy was like at that moment. She was hoping Tracy would call her soon and she'd been staring at the phone in her bedroom for about half an hour now. Suddenly the phone rang and Penny picked it up. She heard Tracy's voice on the other end and Tracy started to sob; this was going to be one rough night.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Link sat in his car and listened to the rain hitting against the windows. He was completely heart broken but it had felt good to get it off his chest to Seaweed. He hadn't expected Penny to be there but he didn't care he needed to talk to someone. They both sympathised with him deeply but it wasn't enough to mend his broken heart. He sensed that Penny knew about what was going on but he didn't bother asking. He got out of the car, the cold rain felt cool on his face and he stared up at his house. There was a huge flash of lightening so he sprinted up to his door. This was the last place he wanted to go tonight. He opened the door and timidly headed for his room until he heard his father shout out his name from the living room. All he wanted to do was be in Tracy's arms and kiss her and for her to say everything was going to be alright. His father yelled out his name again and he heard something smash on the ground; this was going to one rough night.


	5. Chapter 5

The school seemed different. It felt like everything had turned a shade of grey. Tracy walked slowly into her school, alone. She walked aimlessly towards the big grey building. Everyone was smiling, after all it was a Friday and the Corny Collins show would be back on air today. The last thing Tracy wanted to do was dance with Link on that show, she could imagine that huge fake smile she would have to plaster over her face, usually it was genuine but she knew today it definitely wouldn't be. Students were laughing and chatting all around her. She saw a couple sitting over on one of the walls holding hands and kissing. It made Tracy sick to think about anything like that. She walked through the big wooden doors and walked down the long, busy corridor. Then she saw those blonde bouncy pigtails towards the end of the corridor and that short dark black hair. Seaweed and Penny turned and waved at her smiling weakly. Penny had heard everything from her over the phone and she guessed that Penny had told Seaweed this morning. How else could have he found out?

"Hey Tracy how are you this morning?" asked Penny

"Been better." She said smiling a bit at Penny but only managing it.

"Well we've got maths first class this morning Tracy, so hopefully that means another relaxing class in detention." said Seaweed trying to cheer Tracy up.

"Yeah well I've actually got my homework …. What on earth are you two staring at?" she said as she looked at their gaping mouths and their wide eyed expression. Tracy spun round and saw exactly what. Link was walking down the corridor slowly weak looking. He had a huge black eye and a cut across his neck that he had tried to cover up by tucking his collar up but it was still slightly noticeable.

"L…Link." Stuttered Tracy as he walked toward them, he then looked at like a puppy that had just been kicked. Tracy felt the tears well up in her eyes and sting them. She had though for a moment that he was going to stop but he walked on past.

"Excuse me ladies." said Seaweed, pecked Penny on the cheek and walked after him.

"Link dude, wait up!" he shouted and Link seemed to walk on faster round the corner.

"Tracy don't worry, everything will be fine." Penny said hugging her.

"Did, did you not see him? He's really hurt." whispered Tracy and she watched as Seaweed ran round the corner trying to catch up with Link.

"Penny I've really screwed up" Tracy said choking back her tears.

"No Tracy don't say that, everything will be fine. Sure Seaweed will talk to him and everything will get back onto the path of normality." Penny reassured her.

"Yeah" muttered Tracy trying to look positive but she felt the complete opposite. Her whole world was crashing and burning around her and there was nothing she could except stand there and watch it all happen. Why couldn't have Link just told her, they could be sorting everything out by now. But they weren't.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Link will you stop running from me!" yelled Seaweed. The large crowds were finally disappearing into the classroom which left Link and Seaweed alone in the corridor. Seaweed finally caught up with him and stopped him in his tracks.

"Dude what happened to you?" Seaweed asked.

"Aw I don't know, maybe my girlfriend just ripped my heart into shreds and this!" he shouted and pointed at his black eye.

"Link I was only asking! I was actually worried about you! You didn't even bother to stop and talk to us so what do you expect. It's not normal for someone to come into school with a huge black eye and not tell his friends what is going on!" he snapped back. Link could see Seaweed felt guilty after shouting at him but Link didn't want his pity.

"Well unless you haven't noticed my ex-girlfriend who just broke up with me was standing right there. What was I supposed to do?" he snapped back at him.

"I know you are going through a tough time. I understand." Seaweed said calmly and patted his shoulder. Link jerked away almost immediately.

"You don't have a clue what I'm going through! You don't what it is like to lose the only people you cared about and have a violent monster living with instead of a father!" he shouted at Seaweed. Crap he shouldn't have let the word "people" slip.

"No, Link. Maybe I don't know what your going through but how I am supposed to, give me some credit I can't just guess what you are feeling if you don't tell me." Seaweed shouted and his voice echoed off the empty corridors.

"What can I say? Oh Seaweed by the way I get beat up at home, just to let you know."

"Okay maybe you don't have to say anything to me but she would if you actually let her into your life!" and he pointed directly behind Link. Link turned round instantly and there he saw her standing a couple of feet behind him. Tracy was clutching onto her books tightly and there was fear in her eyes.

"How much did you hear of that?" Link asked.

"Enough" she muttered and looked up at him like he could jump out at her at any moment and Link hated that she was scared of him; she should feel protected around him not fearful.

"I've … I've got to go" he said and hurried past her.

"Link you can't keep doing this!" she shouted as he headed down the corridor. She was right, he couldn't keep running but what else could he do? He'd already screwed his life up enough.

"Tracy you were the one who left me." He said blankly.

"With good reason! How could you keep something like that from me? Do you not trust me?"

"What was I supposed to say Tracy? It's not the easiest thing to say to someone you love."

Tracy looked up at him through those big brown eyes and he couldn't have felt anymore guilty at shouting at her.

"I have to go." He muttered and then pushed on past Seaweed. Tracy shouted out his name but he just walked on.

"Link." She said quieter but he still didn't turn around. Once he reached the end of the corridor he glimpsed round and saw that her books were scattered across the ground and she had her head buried into Seaweed's shoulder, if only that could be him instead of Seaweed.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tracy walked slowly into her fifth class that day. It was history and it was usually a class for dozing beside Link. It was the only class her and Link shared that day and she didn't know how she could cope after the incident on the corridor. The words "violent monster" had echoed through her head for the past couple of hours. How could have she been so blind? It was staring her right in the face but she didn't see it. She thought about all that he'd been through and all she had done was made things worse. She walked in and sat down but the desk which Link usually sat was empty and he was no where in sight. Tracy stared at the door for the next five minutes, just longing for him to walk in. Finally after most of the class had entered and sat down Mr Flak stood up and shut the door.

"People could still be coming." She said loudly and she put her hand over her mouth, she wasn't meant to say that aloud.

"Well Miss Turnblad unless you want to get up and check for yourself, I would rather start the lesson than wait on any late comers." He said cheekily and Tracy heard a few giggles from the back of the room. Tracy then felt a thud at the back of her head and a small scrunched up piece of paper landed in front of her. She opened it and read it,

_So Link finally get fed up? Hopefully his father will help him through this hard time. _

_Also tell him to give me a call on this number 0800 KISS MY ASS_

Tracy scrunched up the piece of paper again and stuffed it in her pocket. She turned round to see Amber grinning widely and laughing.

"Oh yes Miss Turnblad could you please tell me where Mr. Larkin is at this present moment." said Mr. Flak looking her up and down judgementally. Even the mention of Link's name made her heart leap.

"Sir, no one has seen him since this morning. I think he went home." Brad piped up and smiled at Tracy. He obviously heard that they weren't an item anymore and saved her from the awkward "I don't know" reply. Then it hit her like a ton of bricks. He's away home, his house where his father is. The words "violent monster" flashed it big bright writing in her mind again and she stood up without even knowing it.

"Tracy could you please sit down, now I know that the history of the White house is very interesting but there's no need to get over excited. Then she started to run out the classroom and down the corridor.

"Tracy Turnblad where are you going!" yelled Mr. Flak. Then Penny walked out of the girls' bathroom and saw Tracy running past her.

"Tracy where are you going? Tracy!" she shouted but Tracy ignored all there calls she turned her head round and saw her Amber and a couple of others watching her from the classroom door and Mr. Flak and Penny running towards her, so she sprinted on. She ran out as fast as her legs could carry her and she pushed out all the thoughts of pain and tiredness from her mind and kept going. Link needed her and nothing was going to stop her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Hey readers I'd like to thankHippogriff-tamer, FelineMimiDavis74, googoogrl007 Wild320 and Michael Teleoglou because I noticed they have been reviewing me along the way thanks so much and to all my other reviewers too. I'm not done writing the story yet so don't worry just thought they deserved a special mention. Might not be able to update quickly unless I write a chapter tomorrow but might be unlikely, I'll try! Please, please keep reviewing, it really inspirers me to write on xxxx


End file.
